Recuerdos
by Megumi014
Summary: AU SM sueños, recuerdos, una vida pasada, un amor perdido... Capítulo 1: El comienzo


N/A: Hola ^o^ Soy Megumi014, y este es mi segundo fanfic S/M (todavía no he acabado el primero pero bueno...^o^U).  
  
Negacion: (escena dramática) (Megumi014 está en una sala oscura) Mío... Mío... Mi tesoro... Rurouni Kenshin es mio... Soujiro: Srta Megumi014, creo que no debería decir eso. Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama ^-^. (De la nada aparece un conejo de peluche y la autora se pone a darle puñetazos al estilo Shin-chan) Mío... Mío... Soujiro: ^-^U  
  
Bueno, no me enrollo más. Aquí va la historia.  
  
Explicación: La historia es un Universo Alterno, es decir que no están en la era meiji. Están en nuestra época, y lo que hay entre '' son pensamientos, y lo que hay entre *** son recuerdos...  
  
Recuerdos  
  
Capítulo 1: El comienzo  
  
***  
  
¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Una chica de pelo negro y tez pálida miraba de un lado a otro intentando encontrar alguna lógica al asunto.  
  
Megumi, que así se llamaba la chica, estaba en una torre de observación. Por lo visto la sala era antigua. Las paredes estaban secas y con la pintura desgastada. Era un lugar que no había visto nunca, y ahora se encontraba en él.  
  
Pero eso no fue lo que más le extrañó.  
  
Estaba viendo a una chica igual que ella, solo que con ropa distinta, y con algunos años más. Estaba sentada en un banco de la diminuta sala, mirando un cuchillo tristemente.  
  
En aquella sala había dos Megumis. Una vestida con un atavío antiguo: un kimono rosa con una chaqueta lila por encima. Y la segunda, la protagonista, que se observaba curiosamente a si misma, llevaba un uniforme de marinera de color azul y la falda ligeramente corta (esas faldas son demasiado cortas ¬¬). Tenía 17 años.  
  
El tiempo que se podía oír fuera era bastante malo. El viento soplaba con fuerza y caían truenos.  
  
Se vio a si misma cogiendo el cuchillo entre las manos firmemente.  
  
-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo te llamas? Eres igual que yo.- dijo la Megumi que llevaba el uniforme- ¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo?- dijo extrañada. '¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué no me oye? ¿Por qué se parecerá tanto a mi?'-pensaba.  
  
Lentamente, la Megumi del pasado se levantó. Tomó el cuchillo aún con más fuerza, lo levantó con rapidez...  
  
-¡Que haces!- Gritó asustada la Megumi que observaba.  
  
Se lanzó hacia delante y alargó la mano en un intento de frenarla, pero de pronto vio sangre, y su vista se nubló.  
  
Todo se cernió en la oscuridad...  
  
***  
  
Megumi Takani abrió los ojos sobresaltada.  
  
La sala oscura había desaparecido, y ahora se encontraba en su habitación, su nueva habitación.  
  
Hacia dos días que ella y sus padres se habían mudado a Tokio. Aquel mismo día tenía que empezar el curso en un nuevo instituto.  
  
Eran las 6 de la mañana, pero Megumi no pudo volverse a dormir, así que se levantó, se ducho, se puso su nuevo uniforme (el del sueño) y se peinó.  
  
Bajó hasta la cocina y empezó a prepararse el desayuno. Sus padres estarían durmiendo todavía, y también les preparó algo de comer.  
  
No paraba de pensar en aquel extraño sueño. Parecía estar en la era meiji. ¿Aquella mujer era ella? ¿Y por qué tenía un cuchillo?  
  
Después de estar pensando un rato se dio por vencida. Seguro que el sueño se debía a los nervios de empezar el curso en un sitio nuevo y con gente que no conocía. Megumi era una persona calmada, y no acostumbraba a ponerse nerviosa, pero nunca había cambiado de ciudad. Llevaba 2 días y apenas sabía donde estaba el supermercado.  
  
Aún quedaba media hora para que empezaran las clases, y Megumi cogió su mochila/maletín y salió de casa. Prefería ir con tiempo, ya que no se sabía muy bien el camino.  
  
Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, el cielo estaba empezando a clarear, y en las calles había poca gente. El olor a húmedo de los jardines por los que pasaba inundaba el camino.  
  
Megumi fue siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado su padre la noche anterior para llegar al instituto.  
  
Pero por más que se esforzaba no conseguía encontrar el buen camino.  
  
Las 7:45.  
  
Solo le quedaba un cuarto de hora. Había hecho bien en salir pronto de casa.  
  
Giró a la derecha.  
  
Giró a la izquierda.  
  
Otra vez a la izquierda.  
  
Recto.  
  
Izquierda.  
  
Derecha.  
  
Derecha.  
  
Recto.  
  
Iz...  
  
-¡Ya basta!- gritó Megumi fuera de si.  
  
Eran las 7:55  
  
Solo le quedaban 5 minutos o llegaría tarde a su primer día en el instituto.  
  
Mientras miraba desesperada de un lado a otro esperando una señal, lo vio.  
  
Vio a un chico, alto, pelo castaño y de punta, que caminaba despreocupadamente. Le recordó ligeramente a un pollo. Pero lo que verdaderamente le agradó de él fue que llevaba el uniforme de su instituto.  
  
No sabía por qué, pero de pronto vio al chico vestido con unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta abierta, enseñando algunos músculos vendados. Y en la cabeza una bandana roja. La chica pestañeó varias veces los ojos y lo volvió a ver con el uniforme.  
  
Megumi, dejando aparte el último detalle, se le acercó rápidamente y cerrándole el paso le preguntó:  
  
-Perdona, ¿sabes donde está el instituto Torauma?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
7:00am  
  
Sanosuke Sagara, un joven de 17 años, se despertaba perezosamente mientras daba un sonoro bostezo.  
  
Aquel era el primer día de instituto.  
  
Rascándose la cabeza, la cual era punzante, se levantó de la cama y se duchó.  
  
Una vez vestido bajó al comedor, donde su familia ya estaba sentada en la mesa.  
  
Su padre, Kami Sagara, su hermana pequeña, Uki Sagara y su hermano pequeño, Outa Sagara era su familia (jejeje, tenía ganas de volverlos a utilizar), su madre había muerto el año pasado de una enfermedad.  
  
Una vez hubo desayunado (Uki: hermano, lávate la cara, por favor, que te ensucias más que Outa XD. Sano: ¬¬), cogió la mochila/maletín y salió de casa.  
  
7:50am  
  
Siempre le pasaba igual, se levantaba puntual pero salía tarde de casa. De todas maneras aquella mañana estaba de mal humor. Nunca le había gustado el primer día de clase, con lo bien que estaba en casa durmiendo...  
  
Caminaba por una calle poco concurrida, cuando de pronto una chica le salió al paso.  
  
Llevaba el uniforme de su instituto, pero no la había visto antes, y por el aspecto tendría su edad. ¿Sería una alumna nueva?  
  
Su cara era bastante pálida, y sus labios claros. Sanosuke pensó que le quedarían mejor con lápiz labial rojo. Tenía un aire familiar, pero no la conocía. Y vio como si unas orejas de zorro le brotaran de la cabeza. Era una sensación verdaderamente extraña.  
  
La chica le preguntó:  
  
-Perdona, ¿sabes donde está el instituto Torauma?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Una vez Megumi hizo la pregunta se miraron a los ojos.  
  
Ambos se sentían extraños, y estuvieron un momento en silencio.  
  
Sanosuke sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de los pensamientos absurdos que le rondaban, y respondió:  
  
-Si, soy de ese instituto. ¿Y tú? ¿A que clase vas?  
  
-Es mi primer día en ese instituto, y voy a segundo superior- respondió Megumi. En su inconsciente, ella deseó que aquel chico tan misterioso fuera con ella.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¡Yo también!- dijo el joven - Mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara, ¿y el tuyo?  
  
Megumi se quedó pensativa un momento. 'Sanosuke...' su corazón se agitó un momento, aquel nombre le era familiar, pero no recordaba donde lo había visto.  
  
-Mi-mi nombre es Megumi Takani- titubeó la chica.  
  
Sanosuke miró a Megumi y sintió como si su cuerpo se trasladara a otra época, en una clínica donde Megumi le vendaba la mano cuidadosamente.  
  
-'Tengo que dejar de pensar cosas que no vienen a cuento'  
  
Miró el reloj.  
  
¡LAS 8:00!  
  
-¡Qué tarde es! ¡Sígueme deprisa!- dijo Sanosuke alarmado tomando de la mano a la chica.  
  
Megumi sintió que el simple tacto de su mano contra la suya hacía que su corazón se acelerara.  
  
Recorrieron las calles rápidamente. Megumi seguía a Sanosuke sin soltarse de su mano.  
  
Después de un par de minutos llegaron a la puerta del instituto Torauma. Megumi jadeaba de cansancio y se soltó de Sanosuke para apoyar las manos en sus rodillas, pero el chico-pollo no le dejó descansar. Le tomó esta vez del brazo y atravesaron corriendo el patio como alma que lleva el diablo. Una vez entraron en el instituto subieron las escaleras a toda prisa, giraron a la derecha y llegaron hasta la puerta de segundo superior. Sanosuke soltó a Megumi, que se recostó en la pared para coger aire.  
  
PAST.  
  
Sanosuke abrió la puerta de golpe. Observó aterrado que el profesor Hiko Seujiro estaba delante de toda la clase con la lista de alumnos pasando revisión. Hiko se giró para ver al intruso.  
  
El ambiente se puso tenso.  
  
-Sanosuke Sagara, ¿el primer día y ya llegas tarde? ¿Pretendes superar el record del año pasado?- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Pero de pronto su mirada pasó de Sanosuke a la chica que estaba a su lado.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó directamente pasando a mirar la lista.- No estabas el año pasado. ¿Eres...Megumi Takani?  
  
-Eh...si, siento haber llegado tarde el primer día, pero no conocía el camino, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar- dijo Megumi bajando la mirada sintiéndose observada por todos los alumnos de la clase. No era muy habitual tener alumnos nuevos, y menos una chica atractiva. Muchos de los chicos se miraban divertidos entre si, pensando quien sería el primero en salir con ella.  
  
-¿Podemos ir a nuestros sitios?-preguntó un tanto molesto Sanosuke. No sabía por que, pero le molestaba la emoción que tenían de pronto algunos chicos.  
  
-Claro- dijo Hiko volviendo su atención a Sanosuke.- señorita Takani, puede sentarse al lado de la señorita Kamiya.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya levantó la mano para hacer saber a Megumi donde tenía que dirigirse.  
  
Tanto Sanosuke, que se sentaba al lado de un chico pelirrojo, como Megumi tomaron su asiento correspondiente.  
  
-Bien, este es un nuevo curso- empezó a decir Hiko como saludo a la clase- os advierto que será mucho más duro que el año pasado, y no pienso dejar pasar ni una. Todos habéis de sacaros el grado superior, así que sin distraernos más, empecemos con la clase.  
  
...  
  
Llevaban dos horas tomando apuntes sobre trigonometría, y Sanosuke parecía estar ausente por momentos.  
  
Por más que lo intentara, su mirada pasaba del cuaderno a cierta chica sentada delante de él. No sabía que le pasaba. Acababa de conocerla, pero para Sanosuke era muy especial. Sentía que sus ojos se cerraban, un sopor le entró, hizo el último esfuerzo para despertarse, pero no lo consiguió. Lo último que vio fue la larga cabellera negra de Megumi.  
  
***  
  
Tic-tac  
  
-'Un reloj...'  
  
Sanosuke tenía los ojos cerrados, y sentía un tremendo dolor en el hombro. Todo estaba oscuro, sentía como cada vez se hundía más en las tinieblas. Su respiración era irregular, y parecía que pronto se le acabaría la vida.  
  
Oía unas voces a lo lejos.  
  
-"Yahiko, ¿puedes ir a cambiar el agua, por favor?"- dijo una voz femenina bastante deprimida.  
  
-"Claro..."- dijo la segunda voz también tristemente.  
  
Sanosuke no entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Qué hacía en aquel lugar? ¿La primera voz había dicho Yahiko? Así se llamaba el hermano de Kaoru Kamiya, de su clase. Hablando de la primera voz, le era familiar, y a su vez reconfortante.  
  
Sanosuke oyó como la puerta se abría para después cerrarse. La sala estaba silenciosa. Notó como una mano le quitaba el paño de la cabeza con el que le bajaba la fiebre, pero la mano no se fue. Se mantuvo en su frente, tomándole la temperatura. Un dedo resbaladizo bajo por su nariz acariciándole tiernamente.  
  
Aquel simple gesto hizo que Sanosuke pudiera abrir los ojos poco a poco.  
  
Una silueta borrosa se distinguía entre la oscuridad. La mujer que había en la habitación tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la cara con más pena que había visto nunca. Sanosuke abrió los ojos completamente cuando vio que la mujer era Megumi. Pero estaba diferente. Sus ropas eran antiguas, y estaba claro que no tenía 17 años. Era una mujer hecha y derecha.  
  
Megumi, mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro, susurró suavemente:  
  
-No te mueras...  
  
***  
  
-¡SANOSUKE SAGARA!  
  
Sanosuke abrió los ojos de golpe, y vio delante suyo al profesor Hiko Seujiro con cara de enfado.  
  
-Te quedarás castigado después de clase por quedarte dormido en clase- dijo tajantemente mientras le ponía una nota de detención en la mesa.  
  
Sanosuke suspiró pesadamente mientras el resto de la clase se reía de la situación.  
  
RIIIIIING  
  
La campana sonó en aquel mismo instante, y todos los alumnos salieron de la clase armando revuelo.  
  
Vio como Megumi salía junto a Kaoru. Al parecer se habían hecho amigas en hora de clase.  
  
Pesadamente se levantó de su asiento y junto con Kenshin Himura, el pelirrojo, salió de la clase para tomar un descanso de las clases.  
  
Aquel había sido un sueño verdaderamente raro...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Continuará...  
  
N/A: ^o^ wiiii ya he acabado este capítulo. Siento si me ha quedado corto, y sip, por el momento es bastante raro, el fic.  
  
Por si no os habíais dado cuenta, el sueño de Megumi era de la saga de los Onibanwanshu, cuando Megumi es secuestrada por Kanryuu y llevada a la torre norte e intenta suicidarse.  
  
Y el sueño de Sano es de cuando Saito aparece por primera vez e intenta matar a Sanosuke, aunque hay un trocito q me lo he inventado...  
  
Bueno, espero que me dejéis un reviewcito ^o^, me hacen muy feliz.  
  
Gracias a todos los que han leído el primer capítulo.  
  
Megumi014 ^^ 


End file.
